The feelings of Bad Mr Frosty
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: This is another random story that I had in my mind. In this story Bad Mr. Frosty is totally out of character, but still I hope you like it. This is a one-shot story, so is not that big. Hope everyone enjoy it!


_Disclaimer: Interplay Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved. _

Hello there! I know that I made a bad impression of my other "story" **I hate that snowman!**

That one was very random and I through it was funny, but from your reviews I saw your confusion. Sorry about that, I didn't intended to do that, but I will leave the fic there (sorry about that). This one is kinda random too (it has nothing to do with the game), but is not going to be silly like the other one. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Here is he as always at his house, but that strange feeling won't just go. He already beat Ice for the last 10 times and still he feels empty. Why he feels that way? Well, maybe he knows the reason...**

Frosty The Snowman: Hi brother!

Bad Mr. Frosty: What are you doing here?

Frosty The Snowman: I see you are grumpy as always

Bad Mr. Frosty: Hmp!

Frosty The Snowman: Common! Can't you give to your old brother a nice hug? -say it with a smile-

Bad Mr. Frosty: What do you want? -say it with noticeable suspicion-

Frosty The Snowman: -Sigh- You'll never change... Look, I just want to play a game

Bad Mr. Frosty: You just came here to play a game?

Frosty The Snowman: Yes! A game! You know, the board game when you use the funny green paper?

Bad Mr. Frosty: No, I never heard of such a game. And the green paper is money

Frosty The Snowman: Funny you know that...Well, let's play. Winner takes all the funny green paper~

Bad Mr. Frosty: Why I will want to play with you?

Frosty The Snowman: Because this green paper is like the one you use -shows him the money-

Bad Mr. Frosty: -Looking- It's real!

Frosty The Snowman: And the winner not only takes this cute green paper, the winner can say what the looser has to do for him for the entire week

Bad Mr. Frosty: It can be funny, even if is childish I want to see him begging for mercy -evil smile-

Frosty The Snowman: So, what you say brother?

Bad Mr. Frosty: Deal!

_They start playing, and everything was going well for Bad Mr. Frosty, unfortunately for him, Frosty The Snowman was a master at the game. Since he was good with this kind of games?!_

At the end of the game, Bad Mr. Frosty lost all the money

Frosty The Snowman: Seems like I win this time! -say it happy-

Bad Mr. Frosty: You were lucky Is not like I'm going to do whatever he says

Frosty The Snowman: Know, you know the deal brother

Bad Mr. Frosty: Yeah I do Ha, like I would hear ya

Frosty The Snowman: Then, follow me

_When he said that Bad Mr. Frosty stars walking without wanting to walk. "What's happening?" Bad Mr. Frosty said. "You didn't expect me to believe that you will fulfill my wishes after I win right?" Said Frosty The Snowman. The grouchy snowman can't believe what he was hearing. That fairy excuse of a real snowman has planned this from the start! Did he use some kind of strange magic or something like that? What was he planning to do with him? He throught he was the evil snowman of the family! Seems like their switched their tittles..._

_They were walking for a long time until he saw a small house, a lonely one must I say_

Bad Mr. Frosty said: What are we doing here?! -say it clearly angry for the situation-

Frosty The Snowman: Calm down brother, you will wake them

Bad Mr. Frosty said: Who?! -still angry-

Frosty The Snowman: The kids brother, the kids. They are sleeping because they were hungry

Bad Mr. Frosty said: Do I look like I care?

Frosty The Snowman: It doesn't matter if you want or not, a deal is a deal. You lost remember?

Bad Mr. Frosty said: You're annoying!

Frosty The Snowman: You'll have to take care of them until I say so, at the end o the week

Bad Mr. Frosty: Bu-

Frosty The Snowman: I'm sorry, but is not going to be hard I promise

_Saying this with a smile, Frosty The Snowman blow from his hand some magical essence to Bad Mr. Frosty, feeling a little dizzy at first but then he was feeling something strange in his_

Bad Mr. Frosty: WHAT DID YOU DO

Frosty The Snowman: If you go inside of the house you will feel fine. When you do something bad that pain will return more painful each time you try to do it, but if you do something good, the pain will cease. It's up to you if you want to suffer or tag along with the kids

Bad Mr. Frosty: YOU G- Augh!

Frosty The Snowman: I told you. Please don't make this more painful, even if you don't believe me it hurts me to see you like this. This kids will give you happiness, you're alone and they are too

Bad Mr. Frosty: You don't know nothing!

Frosty The Snowman: What makes you think you're the only one that has a hard life! You're not what you think you are, I know

Bad Mr. Frosty: …

Frosty The Snowman: Until a week brother

_His brother start walking far away from the place, leaving Bad Mr. Frosty alone with his thoughts. Having not another choice to pick, he enter to the house, watching the two little kids sleeping in the floor. Wait what?_

_Yes, they are indeed in the floor. The house has a little kitchen and a bathroom for miracle, but nothing else. Even if he doesn't have a heart like his brother has he can't leave the kids like this (or a least he was going to do something before the pain gets bigger if he don't do something good), so he step aside of the house (again, the pain increases) to take some snow to go with the kids again and start making two beds, each bed for each kid. And of course, some ice food for them (he knows how to prepare snow in different flavors), fair enough right?_

Bad Mr. Frosty: I don't like being a babysitter but I don't have a choice -say it defeated-

While he was doing that a kid wakes up and see him, feeling afraid and waling up the other

Kid1: Look, it's monster!

Kid2: Oh no, please don't eat us!

Bad Mr. Frosty: These kids are annoying I'm not going to eat you, in fat I make a bed for you and some food too

Kid1: Why?

Bad Mr. Frosty: Because I want

Kid2: Really?

_Bad Mr. Frosty really don't want to take care of them but again, he lost to Frosty the Snowman. Just a week, just a week and then he will be free again_

Bad Mr. Frosty: Yes, now eat

Kid1: But it's ice

Kid2: And ice taste bad

Bad Mr. Frosty: You'll never know until you eat it!

Kid1: S-sorry -about to cry-

Bad Mr. Frosty: The pain! Hey, just eat it ok? Is really good for your health. Don't cry -say it with a weird tone-

Kid2: Let's eat it, our body needs food right?

Kid1: Yes, I think

_The kids eat their ice food, which was really delicious and Bad Mr. Frosty feels a little better after that_

Kid1: I didn't know that snow and ice were this delicious!

Kid2: Yeah! Sorry for judging you monster

Kid1: Um, you're not a monster aren't you?

Bad Mr. Frosty: I'm a snowman

Kid1: A snowman? That explains the food and everything

Kid2: But even so, these beds looks comfy and warmly. Were going to sleep again

Bad Mr. Frosty: Whatever

_The two kids just smiles and go to sleep. For the next days the routine was almost the same, except that sometimes the kids wanted to play outside and Bad Mr. Frosty follow them even if he feel weak. When he was like that the kids started singing songs to make him feel better. At first Bad Mr. Frosty: thought that was annoying, but he ended like it. It really ceased his pain. Where those kids magical, not human beings? Who knows, what really matters here is that they were like a happy family, something new for Bad Mr. Frosty because he never feel like that with his parents and less with his "caring most loved snowman" brother, he didn't care about the bet anymore, what it really mares is the present, here with the little kids. But the end of the week come and Frosty The Snowman comes to the house like he promised_

Frosty The Snowman: Hello brother, I came her to take you from here

Bad Mr. Frosty: Mmm

Frosty The Snowman: It's something wrong brother?

Bad Mr. Frosty: No, it's nothing

Frosty The Snowman: Is because of the kids right? I didn't tell you but-

Bad Mr. Frosty: But what?!

_The kids make their appearance in front of Bad Mr. Frosty, saying him the true_

Kid1: Thanks for taking care of us

Kid2: But we can't stay longer, since we aren't humans anymore

Bad Mr. Frosty: !

Kid1: We are spirits that were trapped here, we didn't realized it until now

Kid2: We used to be little kids that were abandoned by our parents, so we always were begging here to someone to take care of us. Of course we didn't knew anything of this

Kid1: And apparently we appeared in this month at the first week each year in order to find love

Kid2: And you give us your love, you're not cold hearted as we think you were

Kid1 and Kid2: Thanks for everything mr. snowman

_Saying this the kids starts fading away until they become totally invisible, starting falling apart the house. "Let's get out of here" says Frosty The Snowman. Everything ends well and his brother thank him for everything, but now Bad Mr. Frosty feels an emptiness that cannot be healed to soon, and he blame that to Frosty The Snowman. He knows that his brother didn't wanted to cause some kind of pain in him, he just wanted to help those kids, but like Frosty The Snowman said " What makes you think you're the only one that has a hard life". His brother only knowledge how lonely he was, not how really he felt. He was the one who judge him early. The great snowman with a big heart, Frosty The Snowman, has make another hole to his cold heart. And here is he, sitting in a couch inside his house, counting how many times Ice comes to star a fight with him only to loose against him, thinking why he being so evil, Bad Mr. Frosty as his name states his evilness, has to suffer in this way, knowing how string is he outside is so fragile inside. He was cool of course, but still so cold to seek the warm of happiness..._

* * *

Well, this is the story. Sorry for making Bad Mr. Frosty a weakling as many would think, but this is not supposed to follow the game. Thanks for reading the story an any review is appreciated! :D


End file.
